


(Ha)neymoon

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Honeymoon, Just Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stanfordbaby asked: “Like bunkmates at summer camp.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Ha)neymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Bottom!Peter

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” Peter’s voice echoed throughout the tiny space.

Stiles glanced around. The, for lack of a better word, shack that they’d rented out definitely wasn’t what Stiles had been led to believe it looked like. Across the room, pushed up against the wall, was a bunk bed. _A bunk bed_. There was a sad excuse for a couch directly across from it. A wardrobe was on the adjacent wall, it’s doors hanging crookedly. 

“Oh come on Peter!” Stiles elbowed the wolf in the ribs. “It’ll be like we’re bunkmates at a summer camp!” Stiles tried to make sure he sounded enthusiastic, his heart steady. No way in _hell_ was he ever going to let on that he was severely disappointed. 

Stiles watched as Peter walked the 5 steps that brought him to the center of the room and turned in a slow circle. “Bunkmates.” Peter said out loud, disdain dripping from every syllable. “Tell me, oh wise one, do _bunkmates_ usually _fuck_?” Peter rounded on Stiles. “Are summer camps the usual haunt of the _newly wedded_?”

Stiles gulped. True this was the absolute most shite place to take a honeymoon but it was unique! “Unique!” Stiles yelled out, momentarily stopping his prowling spouse. 

“When I was imagining our _honeymoon_ ,” Peter stressed the word. “The word unique did not flit into my brain. No, sweetheart, the words that accompanied thoughts of our honeymoon were words like sex. Relaxation. Fucking. Space. Fun. Fun sex. Do you get the picture?” 

Stiles nodded. When he’d looked up this secluded “log cabin” on the website, it had seemed like a roomy but also homey cabin in the woods. It had seemed ideal, perfect even. The reality of it was depressing. 

“And where, pray tell, are we supposed to bathe?”

Stiles winced at the question. “Uh,” He scratched at the back of his head. “The lake.”

He watched as Peter’s eyes flared bright blue. Stiles gulped. Peter resumed his prowl, walking Stiles backwards until his back hit the door. 

“You mean to tell me that not only will I not be able to go to sleep with you in the same bed, I also won’t be able to have a hot shower?” 

Stiles would have nodded at the wolf but that would have resulted in them bumping noses and Stiles thought that somehow Peter wasn’t up for eskimo kisses just at that very moment. Instead Stiles cleared his throat. “Um no?” He asked.

“Damn.” Peter nipped at his nose. “Fucking.” His ear. "Straight.” His lower lip. “I will be calling up the liars who rented this place to you and I will get our money back. And do you know what you will be doing?” Peter asked against his lips.

“I will be calling up the Royale like you told me to and booking us the suite on the 10th floor?” Stiles hazarded a guess.

Peter kissed him firmly, only pulling back when Stiles was near gasping for air. “Indeed.”

Peter pulled Stiles away from the door and opened it. They both walked out, having left their bags in the car when Peter saw the state of the place, and each pulled out their cell phone. 

“Make sure they put a bottle of my favourite wine on ice.” Peter called out as Stiles looked up the hotel number. “Oh and dear?” Stiles glanced over. “I expect to come twice tonight before you even think about getting your dick in me.”

Stiles smirked at his husband as the phone started ringing. _Challenge fucking accepted_.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
